Together by a Bite
by Inyago
Summary: Last Christmas Zero slipped up and bit Kaname insead of Yuki. Ever since that night Zero and Kaname haven't been able to keep their hands off each other now they are in a secret relationship, how long it will last is what Zero is afriad of. Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Zero/Kaname**

Zero walked into his room a little disappointed he didn't get to see Kaname that night during his duties as bodyguard for the vamps and day class students who dared to sneak onto the grounds past curfew. Zero hadn't seen Kaname in a few days and he missed him terribly, a gust of wind caught Zero by surprise sending a cold shock down his spine, he really should have dried his hair after his shower tonight. Zero laid down on his bed leaving the window open. A noise around Zero's window awoke him from a short dreamless sleep. "Hello Zero." The velvet voice said soothingly

"Kaname." Zero smiled, the figure that belonged to the voice stepped out and into the light that peered from the window. Zero almost jumped from the bed to hug his lover but decided to play as if he were mad Kaname hadn't come sooner. Kaname saw Zeros smile falter and sat by Zero on the bed, "I'm sorry Zero," Kaname placed held Zeros hand gently, "I've been busy."

Zero's smile widened and he hugged Kaname tightly, "I missed you Kana, I love you so much."

Kaname hugged back and kissed the top of Zeros head, "I know, I'm sorry, and I love you too Zero." Kaname grabbed the towel hanging from the end of Zeros bed, "You really need to learn to dry your own hair Zero, you could catch a cold leaving the window open like you do." Zero looked up and smiled then leaned up and kissed Kaname pressing their bodies close together. Kaname dropped the towel and pushed Zero backwards onto the bed kissing him fiercely, Zero's eyes flashed red for a moment and that's all it took for Kaname to move away a little.

"Zero..." Kaname smiled, "you need to feed more too." Kaname leaned down a little revealing his neck. Zero grabbed Kanames shoulders bringing him down more and bit into his neck. Zero moved from Kanames neck to kiss his lips again, "Thank you Kana."

This secret relationship had been going on since last Christmas when Zero had first bitten Kaname, no one from either Day class or Night class new about it and that's the way they planned to keep it. Zero woke in his bed shirtless from that night he smiled and got his uniform on and hurried to the gates to handle the disgusting fan girls who wanted to put their hands on -his- Kana. The gates opened and Zero watched as the night class filed out one by one and when Kana walked out Zero smiled widely and watched as his lover walked gracefully to his dorm. The fan girls dispersed and Zero slipped away slowly before the doors closed the image of Kanames smile locked forever in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero plopped down on his bed, _"Another exhausting night." _Zero sat up and smiled, _"At least I get to see my Kana tonight!!"_ Zero ran to the window and opened it quietly he looked around to make sure no one was watching before jumping out and onto the paved sidewalk. Zero was heading to the Night class dorms when he heard a familiar voice. "No, you can't." Zero walked quietly over and peered from behind the tree, it was Kana! He was only a foot away, and some one had a gun pointed at him!

"KANA!" Zero screamed as the bullet was released. Zeros eyes widened as blood sprayed and across his cheek, the attacker turned to fire at Zero too but something attacked him knocking the gun from his hands.

Zero was on the ground tears pouring from his eyes as he held onto Kaname, "Kana….kun…" Some one pulled on Zero saying something he thought sounded like it was ok and everything would be alright, but Zero couldn't understand all he wanted was his Kana. Two people pulled him away and others took Kaname, Zero screamed and thrashed but it was no use. Zero woke up in a bed dazed, then his eyes widened as he remembered what had happened, he heard someone screaming and realized it was him, he was yelling for Kaname. Yuki rushed in with the chairman and the nurse, "Zero! Zero, calm down!" Yuki pleaded. The nurse gave him a shot and he slowly started to slip into unconsciousness. This happened another three times. Zero woke up and laid there in bed looking around him when Yuki walked in smiling a little, "Hey Zero." Zero looked at her, her eyes were sad and worried, "…Yuki?" She smiled and nodded, "You're ok now Zero. Everything's fine."

"What about Kaname?" Zero asked his eyes pleading

Yuki looked down her smile no longer there, "Kaname hasn't woken up yet. We think he might be in a coma."

Everything seemed to pause for Zero, _"A coma? NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" _ Tears started to roll down his cheeks and Yuki was there beside him holding him and whispering that everything would be ok and not to worry. Yuki left after Zero had calmed down again and he laid there slowly drifting off to sleep, _"This is all my fault."_ Kept playing through his mind as he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero awoke early that morning, he hadn't slept well in days and he was still worrying about Kaname. It was time to see him. Zero was suffering from PTSD or Posttraumatic stress disorder. PTSD is an anxiety disorder that can develop after exposure to one or more traumatic events that threatened or caused grave physical harm. Zero had been undergoing CT or Cognitive Therapy, CT seeks to help the client overcome difficulties by identifying and changing dysfunctional thinking, behavior, and emotional responses. They hadn't gotten very far because Zero had refused to tell anything, especially why Kaname being hurt had affected him so much. Zero slipped out the door and walked down the hall, his hair was a mess and students stared at him when he walked by, but he didn't really care.

"Zero?" Zero turned to find Yuki standing and looking very confused "What are you doing out of your dorm? You're not ready to go back to class yet."

Zero looked away trying to come up with a good lie. "What are you doing out of your dorm?" She asked again. Zero shoved his hands into his pockets and turned from her.

"Zero! You're not going to go see him!" Yuki yelled angrily and Zero stopped, "That's where you're going isn't it? To see Kaname?" Zero let his head fall and Yuki lead him back to his dorm, "I'm sorry Zero, but you can't see him yet." She hugged him, "I know you love him but you are just going to have to wait a little longer."

Zero pushed her away and glared at her, "How would you know -anything- about love?! Yo.."

"Because I love Kaname too! Because I'm his sister!" Yuki yelled back tears she tried to hold back broke free and rolled down her face, "How would you feel if you were his sister and you weren't even allowed to see him?"

"…Yuki…I'm sorry, I.."

"NO!" Yuki screamed, "You've been too caught up in yourself, and thinking it's your fault you never took thought about anyone else!" Yuki turned and left his room slamming the door behind her. Zero sat on his bed taking it all in, _"I've been so selfish. I'm so sorry Yuki."_

**2 Weeks Later**

Yuki burst into the classroom, "ZERO! Come quick, its Kaname!" Zero was out of his seat and running through the halls before ever given the permission to leave. Yuki was right behind him when they entered Night Class dorm. Zero walked up the stairs and hesitated at Kaname's door. "Go ahead Zero." Yuki smiled Zero opened the door to face Kaname, awake and sitting up in his bed, "Hello, Zero."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter up; I've been busy with my other story. Hope you liked this story, please review.**

**And terribly sorry for it being so short :'(**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kaname." Zero whispered almost inaudible to everyone in the room

Kaname smiled as Zero rushed over and gave him a hug. Yuki laughed a little, boy this had been a tough few weeks. Everyone slipped out of the room quietly letting Zero and Kaname have time to themselves with their not so secret anymore secret relationship.

"Kaname, I'm so sorry, I…" Kaname hushed Zero stroking his hair gently, "Its ok Zero. It wasn't your fault." Zero leaned up and kissed Kaname softly. There was no need for words the whole time Zero was with Kaname, for they both knew the love between them and that love was for eternity.

**Few years later**

A few years later Zero was moved to Night Class to help with his vampire problems…..and other reasons. Yuki, with her new partner, watched as the Night Class filed out to head to their dorm, Zero clung to Kanames side happily has they walked. Girls squealed when Kaname leaned down and kissed Zero, these past few years everyone had come to accept Kanames and Zeros relationship, and now girls just thought of it as adorable! Kaname and Zero smiled at each other as they walked pass the closing gates. With Kanames help Zero got through level E and they lived happily, even after school.


End file.
